Combustion systems may be used to generate energy to propel commercial and military sea vessels. In combustion systems, fuels typically react with oxidants, such as oxygen or fluorine. When oxygen is utilized as the oxidant, the oxygen is typically obtained from atmospheric air. In combustion systems for subsurface vehicles such as submarines, it would be advantageous to utilize air-independent oxidation sources.
Combustion byproducts discharged from the combustion systems typically include carbon dioxide (CO2) and other chemicals. These common combustion byproducts are readily detectable thereby making vehicles utilizing these combustion systems detectable as well. This is particularly undesired in military vehicles, such as submarines wherein the detection of the vessel may compromise the health and safety of its occupants.
Solid light-weight fuels such as aluminum and magnesium powder mixtures may be employed in combustion systems. The aluminum type fuel mixture advantageously provides an excellent energy density as a result of the combustion. However, its associated combustion discharge byproduct forms a slag responsible for agglomerating and clogging problems with respect to the exhaust port of the combustor. The magnesium type of fuel mixture is advantageously more readily combustible under a lower boiling point than the aluminum type, but provides for a significantly lower energy density. It is desired to have a combustion system that is designed to utilize a combination of aluminum and magnesium that provides the advantages associated with aluminum and magnesium fuel mixtures while avoiding the latter referred to problems associated therewith. Also, it is desired that the combustion system has the ability to be air-independent. Additionally, it is desired to have a combustion system that produces a byproduct having a non-detectable signature.